El desvanecer de una estrella
by Grengras
Summary: Namarië, Estrella de la Tarde. Drabble, mi primer fic de ESDLA


_Disclaimer:_ Que nada es mío ni me pertenece.

_El desvanecer de una estrella_

Rozas el agua con un dedo níveo. La superficie diáfana se estremece en sutiles ondas, círculos encerrados en círculos, laberinto sin salida. Frío atenazando las tersas yemas, frío fútil, intrascendente.

De un _mallorn _se desprende una hoja. Cae, cae con parsimonia, con deliberada lentitud; los colores ocres perlados de rocío resplandecen bajo la luz plateada. Al fin llega al suelo, posándose con suavidad, con un susurro crepitante. Allí en lo alto, en celosía de ramas, pequeñas flores amarillas despliegan sus pétalos dorados. Una nueva vida sustituye a la que se acaba de marchitar, sin dilación, sin gargantas ahogadas por la tristeza, sin lágrimas surcando las mejillas. Con naturalidad, sin ceremonias.

Pero los muros, los impenetrables muros, los muros grandes y sombríos, las altas torres de marfil, los salones de fatuo mármol, han marchitado tu lazo con la naturaleza. Encerrada entre la piedra y el hierro, entre doseles y terciopelos, tu poder se ha marchitado. Ya no hay gorjeo que encandile tu oído, ya no hay aroma que te embriague con tentadora y fresca esencia. Doncella gris, doncella desvaída, desteñida. _Tu brillo que se apaga._

Una tez perfilada contra el agua. Tenues ya los bucles que la mecían, ahora reposa cristalina, quieta. El reflejo te devuelve la mirada, ya sin luz, ya muerta. Vacuas las pupilas, vacías de vida. Un océano de mercurio, de vasto y álgido metal, una cruel noche de invierno que llega sin estrellas. Antes había conocimiento, pasión, empatía, sentimiento. Era un gris cálido, era el gris de la calma que precede a la tormenta, sereno y sobrio. Y ahora es sólo opaco. Muerto y opaco. _Tu brillo que se apaga._

Hebra blanca, escarcha de la edad desluciendo tu cabello. Es sólo una, una única y solitaria hebra blanca en la melena de medianoche. Pero tiene gran simbolismo; aquéllo que era antes imperecedero, eterno, se marchita cual brote de rosal en el infierno. Una fina arruga quebrantando la piel de seda, huesudos los nudillos, débiles las piernas. _Tu brillo que se apaga._

La noche es larga. Amargo el mortecino resplandor del pálido Isil, arriba en el abismal cielo negro. El silencio oprime los troncos, los escalones enterrados bajo el musgo, el fluir de los arroyos. No hay arpas ya, ni cantos; los Barcos Grises se los llevaron lejos, lejos por el mar. Nadie vive ya en Lorien, nadie pasea por sus bosques, ni por los claros cuajados de florecillas doradas. Ya no hay vida, sólo silencio. Como en tu interior. _Tu brillo que se apaga._

Tu capa murmura, la hierba se encorva bajo su vuelo efímero. Alta, lánguida, te deslizas, ascendiendo por la colina en el más sepulcral de los mutismos. No hay sonrisa en tus labios, ni color en las mejillas. Gris, fría, vacua, retorcida por la maldición de ser mortal. _Tu brillo que se apaga._

El mundo se abre ante tus ojos, un mundo sombrío, mudo, un mundo decadente y oscuro. Un mundo sin vida, muerto, hueco. Te recuestas sobre el lecho verde de la colina. Derrotada, sin ganas de seguir por una senda que se antoja tortuosa y regada de espinas. _Tu brillo que se apaga._

Porque él se ha apagado, él ha dejado de brillar en tu firmamento. _Estel _desvanecido. Y con él, tu luz, tu vida, tu felicidad.

Lorien, la morada de tus ancestros, te mece en su cuna. Una última esquirla de vida, antes de que la noche de las noches se abata sobre ti, antes de hundirte en las brumas de lo desconocido. Llegó el momento. Nada, silencio absoluto. _Tu brillo se ha apagado._

Adiós, Dama Undómiel, Estrella de la Tarde.

"_Y allí estará la tumba verde, hasta que el mundo cambie, y los días de la vida de Arwen se hayan borrado_

_para siempre de la memoria de los hombres que vendrán luego, y la elanor y la nihpredil no_

_florezcan más al este del Mar_."

* * *

¡Hola! Ciertamente, la primera vez que me atrevo a "profanar" el fandom de ESDLA, y con relativa certidumbre, tal vez la última. Aunque nunca se sabe :)

He elegido a Arwen porque es mi personaje preferido en la triología, junto a Galadriel, Faramir y Legolas. Simplemente quería escribir algo sobre ella y esto es el fruto de mi imaginación. No espero ni esperaré que sea nada brillante, sólo legible. Pero si os gusta, con eso ya me doy por satisfecha.

Como única aclaración, en primavera es cuando se caen las hojas de los mallorn en Lothlorien, y para ese entonces, ya han florecido nuevos retoños. Por si había alguna confusión ;) Y como detalle, la frase "Doncella gris, doncella desvaída,..." tiene doble significado, ya que Arwen es doncella en élfico. Y también he recurrido a lo mismo en "Estel desvanecido". Con ello me refiero no sólo a la muerte de Aragorn, sino también a la muerte de la esperanza, que es lo que quiere decir también en élfico.

Y sí, el fragmento en cursiva está sacado del libro. Todos los derechos a Tolkien.

Sin más, gracias de antemano por leer, y los reviews serían geniales.

Besos,

Gren.


End file.
